User talk:Nitrous X
I am sorry, I am sorry... ... someone said something on the irc and well it creepy's me out come to the irc to find it's O>O O.O and it's O.O.O AND A Lie.--ZACH 06:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :er... Okay...? -- Happy Birthday! you know what this means go live on a island and then go off on a video game story line for fun and what not. HAPPY BDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! party time everyone party.--ZACH 17:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! And Happy Birthday! Here's to another happy year! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 19:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Uncategorized images . *sigh* It's gonna be a loooong fifth period...}} Help!!! lego put a warning on me plz help me i'm a good boy. i did not mean to do it.--ZACH 04:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well it's not that what happen is he thought i did something but i was not trying to and so on but it's ok now.ZACH 15:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well in short he did this thing and when i typed it got messed up but i think it's ok now. He said that i was trying to remove the stuff on the page.--ZACH 20:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay then. -- Thanks! IRC, perhaps? Out of curiosity... i think it's so no one can steal it like my wolf thing i have somewhere.--ZACH 03:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) NitrousX i did use my real name in it.--ZACH 15:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) what so his last name is wolf?ZACH 16:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) what about my name?ZACH 16:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry i thought it was a copy right thing i did not know your last name was ingram sorry i will change that and auror is trying the irc prom but everyone keeps putting her down. and want to chat?ZACH 22:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Permafrost hug i need a hug really bad maggosh keeps saying i'm gay and other stuff and he won't stop this madness. /me hugs NitrousX dude i'm in hell and SSC is not helping.--ZACH 17:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, *hug* i guess. I'd love to come and help but I have to log off now! Try ignoring him and if that doesn't work, I'd leave the IRC. I promise to talk to him about it next time I'm on. -- hello don't you get back today or monday i can't remember if you can when you get back come to the irc so we can chat.--ZACH 18:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) hello don't you get back today or monday i can't remember if you can when you get back come to the irc so we can chat.--ZACH 18:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! if you did not notice look up to the part hello and read it.--ZACH 19:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) NitrousX I'm thinking about having an opening for my Fannon. One that is edited. Can you ask users to send me a Opening to my youtube account, "SSJProtecter". I would recommend Chu Bara or any other Japanese song. Is it okay? --SoraDragonCalibur 03:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Time out, I'm severely confused. You want me to ask them to send you an opening song or something else? As soon as you reply, I'll get on it. -- I found 1, do you think this will be okay? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHgwfEFT2Eg --SoraDragonCalibur 14:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah and sorry I'm only used to that because back on youtube with DBZ fanfics we did that all the time. But I found the opening I wanted.--SoraDragonCalibur 14:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm glad you found something. ^_^ -- IRC please want to come to the irc and chat?--ZACH 23:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) The Opening was put on. Take a look. -- 04:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nice! Looks Sounds good! -- mind coming in for a nice chat?--ZACH 16:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) want to come to the irc for a nice chat and TNE is on if you want to chat with her.--ZACH 15:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) i ping you so you come to the irc and TNE sama is on if you want to chat with us. <.< come to the irc if you can so we can chat and talk about stuff >.> 4000 edits!! Two things.... UPDATE IRC hey thanks why not come to the irc TNE is on.--ZACH 15:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Soul of darkness Hello i'm Baka of Baka Co. and i'm the creator of Soul of darkness. Don't worry i'll add more to it sooner or later ok? BakaKidd 18:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Okay... But the templates still have to be there until the requirements are met. -- IRC, pretty please. Staying for good this time!:D Hi NitrousX, did you read the end of Legend's Quest? I'll get started on the sequel when I can so, it will be lacking alot of stuff until I get started. Anyway, did you like the ending? -- 17:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I did indeed! I liked it. ^_^ Riku's sacrifice was very noble. Nice cliffhanger! -- I don't know when I'll getr started on the 2nd, I hope sometime soon. Anyway, I look foward to the plot. Some of this wasn't originally intended, it just came from the top of my head when I was sleeping one night. If you noitce, the 2nd game has a very similar name to the last keyblade that the Player gets in the 1st game. That's a clue, have fun wondering :D. -- 03:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, I love it when ideas come like that. I shall await the sequel with much anticipation! Good job! -- 'Nitrous X' Image How's this? - 07:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I LOVE IT! Thank you so much, Xiggie! I'll go ahead and delete that subpage. It looks fantastic. Thanks again! -- ::I'm glad you like it :) - 19:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) FIRE AND BRIMSTONE!!!!!!1!!!!1one! IRC? Mass Deletion to take place..........now *Template:Mission‎ *Twilight Town (TD) *File:Gory.jpg *Gory *Dorul *Demy *Ela *Saï *Ezion *Esual *Ladin *Gibar *Aralium *Nio *Sonagakure Village *Eneral *Neve *File:Nio.jpg *File:Eneral.jpg *File:Arlium.jpg‎ *File:Dorul.jpg‎ *File:Demy.jpg ‎ *File:Hayley's St♥x 2.jpg *File:Hayley's St♥x 1.png ‎ *File:Hayley's St♥x.png ‎ *Oki *Hayley's st♥x *File:Oki-Kingdom Hearts III.jpg *File:Keyblade Warriors LOGO.jpg *Kingdom Hearts Light of Happiness *File:Pain Logo.png *Organization Pain *File:Sapharus.png *Sapharus *File:Pain-character.png *Pain *Akatsu *LevL *Nitrous There. Now they won't reapper under "Wanted Pages".... 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 14:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwwww! I'm sorry! :( I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble! But, if it wasn't much of a bother, could you deleted a few more? *Arlium *Esueal *File:Ela.jpg‎ *File:Sai.jpg‎ *File:Ezion.jpg‎ *File:Esueal.jpg ‎ *File:Ladin.jpg ‎ *File:Gibar.jpg ‎ *File:Neve.jpg ‎ *Category:Twilight Club *Kingdom Hearts: Tales of Tllumia *Valaria *File:Sanem.jpg *File:Cache Sword.jpg *Template:InfoWeapon/TTKH *File:Twilight Town TD Logo.jpg *File:Winged Heart.jpg Nightverse Update Memo, version (pi - 3) Now that I've read what there is of the ''Days manga, I've inducted Xion as a member of Damage, Inc.! I was wondering about your input on that. Granted, though, she won't change anything in the storyline yet, since she doesn't arrive until AFTER the bulk of the Syndicate War is over and done with. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 16:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Truth-be-told, I'm a little confused. Is she still a Replica of Sora in the Nightverse? -- ::Yep. I know I'm incurably wierd in ways that probably shouldn't be elaborated upon. Also, her article has been expanded much further. XD King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) And I'm going to keep expanding it until I run out of ideas. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just read through it! I'll admit, I was skeptical at first, but I love the idea now! --